A Run in With Fate
by Red Eyes in May
Summary: John is tired of his daily routine and hates it even more on his birthday. But that routine is different today when he gets hit by a car. one-shot. This is NOT sadstuck. It's happystuck. I just felt like writing and this was the result.


So yeah, this is my first time writing homestuck. Um, I'm not sure if I want to make this a multi-chapter fic or not. If you guys want it to be then I'll try to figure something out. Until then this'll be a one-shot. Feed back is appreciated! :)

no matter how much i want them to be the homestuck characters do not belong to me. They are Andrew Hussie's babies.

* * *

Wake up.

Get dressed.

Go to work.

Spend the day catering to total strangers.

Go home.

Go to sleep.

Repeat.

The same old routine for the past two years can drive anyone mad. It has certainly driven you off the deep end.

Today feels different though.

You pause at the door to your shitty apartment and contemplate on calling in 'sick'. The idea is quickly pushed aside when the thought of bills come to mind. You wouldn't want to get behind on payments.

Again.

Sighing you walk out and begin the long trek down the rickety stairs that would probably fall apart from underneath you any second.

But you try not to think about that.

Making it safely to the ground you head over to the rusting bike rack and pick your trusty blue bike from its clutches. It had been given to you on your sixteenth birthday but that had been about six years ago…on this exact day.

Well, happy birthday to you.

Again, you question the need to go into work today.

That's right, bills.

The morning sent a familiar chill down your spine, the wind nipping at your cheeks and ruffling your black hair. It was much too early to be up. The birds weren't even awake yet. Jumping on your bike you began the two mile ride to the coffee shop where you spent the last two years of your life only getting minimum wage in return for all the cappuccinos and lattes you make. With the streets being practically empty this early in the morning you allow your mind to wonder. Thoughts of what movie you'll treat yourself to for your birthday begin to fill your head as you round a corner. There is that new hero movie out in theaters but you can_ never_ beat the classics. Maybe you'll just go back home and watch "Con Air" on your laptop. It's decided. You miss Nic Cage's face.

While thinking of your favorite actor you failed to notice the speeding red sports car heading right at you.

The sound of screeching tires and a feeling of weightlessness envelope your senses as you're thrown into the air. Strangely you wonder if this is what a bird felt when it flies. That thought is thrown out the window when you unfortunately hit the ground.

Hard.

Well, that was unexpected.

You knew you should've stayed at home today.

You remained on the ground more stunned then hurt. You take inventory of your body and note that there wasn't anything broken, just some really bad bruising that you'll see later. All of a sudden a face is looking down at you and you jerked in surprise. Three thoughts come to mind when you saw them.

'_Why are they wearing shades when the sun isn't even out yet?'_

'_Why do they look familiar?'_

And '_Wow they're hot.'_

You wanted to be angry at them for just hitting you with a car but with the possibility of you knowing them, you didn't want to upset them. You just stared at them with dazed blue eyes wondering how the hell your morning turned out like this.

"Well, fuck." The new face ran a hand threw their short blonde hair and let out a shaky breath. "Are you okay dude? I really can't have you being dead. It'll totally mess with my business."

Crap, hot dude is talking to you. Okay act cool. Answer his question and then say something cool. Come on, you can do it. "Why are you wearing shades?"

Nice. Just peachy. You are the image of coolness. Hot dude is probably swooning at your totally idiotic response. You didn't even answer his fucking question. God you are a piece of work Egbert.

The blonde man above you raised a brow and began to chuckle as they came to the conclusion that you were probably okay. "You must be really hard to kill or I just gave you brain damage because that is an interesting thing to ask after getting hit by a car." The man offered you a hand and you took it wincing as you sat up as your muscles protested. "I'm a cool guy so I wear shades."

"Even when the sun isn't out?"

"Especially when the sun isn't out."

"Okay."

So, hot dude is crazy. That's nice.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for hitting you with my car but you should really stay on the bike lane. They're there for a reason."

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't paying attention. No blood, no foul right?"

"Sure," the man stuck his hand out and cleared his throat. "Uh, my name's Dave, Dave Strider."

"Oh, um, my name's John Egbert." You shake his hand awkwardly and try to stand up but Dave quickly stops you with a firm hand on your shoulder.

"Dude I just hit you with my car. Just take a second to chill."

"Well, I have to get to work." Looking around you find your bike practically bent in half and sigh. It's going to take a while before you've saved enough money to get a new bike. You are definitely going to be late for work.

Noticing your sudden change in mood; Dave turned and found your bike. "Whoa man, that's ratchet."

"Yeah."

"I can give you a ride if you want."

There it was. Dave's offer was thrown on the table and it was your choice to take it or not. Your father always did warn you about associating with stranger but you're not a kid anymore and this stranger was pretty hot.

"Sure, thanks man."

"No prob." Dave helped you to your feet and actually walked to his car where he helped you into the passenger seat. Then he picked up your bike and stuck it in the trunk before finally getting into the car.

"Uh, I work at the coffee shop that's on Skaia street." You point in the general direction and rub your shoulder as the muscles there ached.

"I know." Dave started the car and pulled out onto the street. "The _Dreamer's Drink_ right?"

"Yeah…How did you-"

"I'm a regular there."

Then it suddenly hit you why Dave looked so familiar. "You're double tall non-fat four pump extra caramel latte with whipped cream and apple muffin guy."

Dave smirked. "And you're the guy who makes the best damn latte in town."

You blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

Dave pulled up to the coffee shop and was opening your door before you even realized you had arrived. Stepping out you thanked Dave for the ride and began to head in the shop. It had just opened for the day so Karkat was probably in the back making some last minute pastries for the day. The shop was quiet as you went behind the counter and put on your apron, preparing for the morning crowd.

The front door opened and Dave walked in. He smirked at you took out his wallet.

"The usual."

"Coming right up." You smiled sheepishly and began to make his drink. Feeling his eyes on you while you worked sent that stubborn blush back to your cheeks, especially when you had bent down to plug in the machine. His eyes were burning holes in your clothes. Feeling generous you put an extra apple muffin in the bag that you handed to him. "That one's on the house."

"Wow a free muffin." He smirked and pulled out his money to pay with. "I should hit you with my car more often."

"Haha…no. Hitting me with a car on my birthday is enough."

Dave gave a small smile at that.

"Well, thanks for the coffee John." He turned and began to head out. "I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

Sighing as the door closed behind Dave, you leaned against the counter and sighed heavily.

The day carried out in its usual fashion. People came and went. Karkat was his usual crabby self and his friend, Sollux, came in and spent most of the day using the free wifi. Also, Vriska and Jade came to wish you a happy birthday and that made you pretty cheerful for the rest of the day. When closing up the shop for the day Karkat had decided to give you all the money in the day's tip jar as your birthday present.

Smiling you had walked over and pocketed a good twenty dollars and grabbed some left-over cinnamon buns to take home. After saying goodbye to Karkat you headed outside and finally realized that you didn't have a ride home. Dave had kept your bike, which really didn't matter since it had been wrecked beyond repair, so that meant you had to walk two miles in the dark to get home. Just perfect.

Glancing at the shop's bike rack and hoping that your blue bike would magically appear you actually found something else. A shiny new red bike that you had never seen before was leaning against the steel rack. That really wouldn't have been too abnormal but the fact that a giant blue bow and the name John Egbert written on a huge card were on it surprised you. Hesitantly you walked over and picked the card up and read what was written on it.

"_Hey, I remembered it was your birthday today and I felt bad about trashing your bike so I got you this. Don't go off and hit anymore cars dude._

_-Dave Strider"_

Under the message was a set of numbers that you quickly realized was a phone number. Dave Strider's phone number to be exact… And he had also ironically written the words "_Call me maybe?" _under his number…

Riding your new bike home, the first thing you do when you walk into your apartment is dial Dave's number and thank him for the bike. The second is ask him out on a date to the movies.

Looks like you'll get to see that new hero movie after all with Dave this Saturday night.

Good thing you didn't stay in bed like you had originally planned. Otherwise you never would've run into Dave.

Literally.


End file.
